


Snow can also burn like fire.

by DaddyBakugousWife



Category: No Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-30
Updated: 2020-11-30
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:15:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27802138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaddyBakugousWife/pseuds/DaddyBakugousWife
Summary: Kristen started a new life away from her family. And she's excited to live on her own. But recently she's heard countless rumors about the white, snowy forest. What happens if the snow touches her skin? Will she get frostbite or something more?Credit: Nyarah, the other author controlling this account.-Reposted from Wattpad





	1. Chapter 1

I was driving on the way to my new house. As I was on my way to my brand-new residence, I read a sign saying;

Welcome to Wolfpine!

~~~

|| Chapter 1 (Prologue): Welcome to Wolfpine. ||

~~~

It's freezing here, probably because I moved in November. But It almost compares to Alaska's cold. There's even snow on my car already! Well, at least, I moved out of my household. I couldn't with my family anymore. When they... You know what? Forget about it! That's in the past. Besides, why did you even move here? We're here for a fresh start! That's right! A fresh start.

Hello, my name is Kristen! I am 26, and I recently just moved into a town. I left my family, for personal reasons. It was mentally draining. It's a memory I want to erase... Well anyway, I am now finished with moving the boxes from the car to my house!

Great job Kristen! Alright now all I need to do is unpack the boxes. Well. I'll try it.

~~~

|| Prologue (END) | Chapter 1: Welcome to Wolfpine (Commence) ||

~~~

|| After unpacking the boxes ||

God, that took way too much of my energy. It's dark too, better to wrap it up and sleep so we can get this over with already.

I wiped the sweat from my forehead using the back of my hand. I looked at my hard effort in making the house presentable and comfortable to live in. I sighed out of exhaustion and went to the kitchen for ingredients. Since I had been driving all day. 

I made myself dinner, Katsudon. It's a Japanese dish that involves pork cutlets. I ate it, and as soon as the flavor hit my tongue, I swear I saw heaven. I would want to say I'm exaggerating, but I'm not. I mewled over the flavor, continuing my savoring. I had eaten all, wishing I had more.

I went upstairs to my bedroom to get in a nice bath before going to sleep, maybe even a soak. I took off my clothes, and put my hair up. I turned the knob, that action resulting in water rushing out. 

I put my foot in gently shaking. My toe touched the surface of the water, quickly retrieving it. I had touched it again and got in. Putting in my whole body in water, taking over the surface of my physical body, surrounded by only liquid. I relaxed, my nerves calming. 

I turned the knob off to prevent water from overflowing. Even though the water was hot, as soon as I stepped out, I felt freezing. I headed towards the sink and looked at the mirror. The mirror was covered in the fog created by the steam I was producing. I wiped the mirror, the fog disappearing. 

I grabbed the cloth and wrapped it around my body, slowly getting heat from the towel. I stepped outside out of the bathroom and headed towards my bedroom. I opened that door and as soon as I stepped foot in the door frame, I felt a pair of eyes scanning me. I quickly went towards the window,

pulling the curtains together, so whoever was watching me had no longer access to having a view. I turned the lights on, allowing me to see better. I still felt like I was being watched but shrugged it off. 

I already closed the curtain. They wouldn't see me. No, wait, maybe- maybe I'm just tired, yeah. Well, let's get ready and go to bed.

With a bit of reassurance, I got in my pajamas, closed the bedroom light off, and went to bed. I felt a little uncomfortable sleeping feeling like you're being watched, but my body remembered all the hard work I did and closed my eyes in a restless sleep.

|| The next morning ||

When I woke up, I thought I would find myself in that same bedroom. In that same torture house.

I caught myself having a surprised expression. I snapped out of my thoughts and went towards the curtains. I could see the sunlight simmering out of the drapes. I pushed them in the opposite direction, inviting in more of the daylight.

My eyes snapped out of the drowsy state I was in, forcing me to wake up. I winced at the feeling, putting my hands up in defense, covering my face not allowing any more of the sunshine on my face.

I sighed, contemplating on what I was doing with my life. I headed towards the bathroom, I wasn't going to have a long soak since I had to apply for a job nearby. My parents had given me an allowance but, that was the only allowance I was gonna get. I decided I would go shopping, both for groceries and clothes then afterward, I would apply for a job.

I took a short bath and got in a casual tee and jeans. I headed downstairs, debating whether I should make breakfast or go out. In the end, I didn't have much time to decide, so I chose to go with eating out. I grabbed my keys from the counter and headed towards my car. 

It happened again. As soon as I stepped out of the door, I felt eyes on me. It sure was disturbing, and it was getting a little bit annoying. I inserted the key into the ignition, turning the key sideways, making the car roar.

I turned the gear stick neutral, then stepping on the forward brake. Then the engine howled, followed by the tires turning.

|| Some minutes after ||

I turned my phone on in the middle of traffic, searching for breakfast stores to go to. I thought anything would be fine, I went with the closest one. I saw Sunny Side Up is the closest one to me. I hit the button for directions, as soon as my finger let go, I was greeted by a virtual-like voice. It told me the directions, so I had a clear image of where I was going.

The traffic light turned green, indicating it was safe to drive. My foot hit the pedal, following with the engine booming.

|| At the Sunny Side Up ||

I got out of the driver's seat and closed the car door. I looked up at the sign and stared at it. It read Sunny Side Up. It had a cheery atmosphere around it and it was in bright colors, mostly yellow. I opened the doors revealing a packed restaurant. The waiters were at the front and seemed to have noticed my appearance.

"Hello! How many people?" They questioned me. I hold up my index finger, signaling only one person was attending. "Great! Booth or table?" I told them I wanted a booth and their four fingers bending, beckoning me to follow them. I sat down on the booth, grabbing a menu from one of the containers. I opened it up, revealing the types of meals I could get.

When I had made up my mind, a waiter had come up in front of the table. She beamed brightly, seeming as she had a fantastic morning. "Hello! I am going to be your waiter for your time here! What would you like?" She exclaimed. I pointed towards the menu for a specific meal.

"I would like this, please," I said nonchalantly. "Ok! Coming right up!" She bellowed. Before I could say thank you, she swiftly made her way. I patiently waited for my food as I went on my phone.

Now that I think about it, I never really know much about this town. I chose it because it was far enough to get away from my parents. They knew I was moving, but I never stated where. I searched for information on the strange town. The only thing that popped up was that there were strange kidnappings around the area. I sighed out of frustration.

I may get kidnapped one day. As I was deep in thought, a platter placed in front of me, snapped me out of my train of thought. A booming voice reached my ears;

"Here you go! I hope it's to your liking!" She had startled me, nearly almost gave me a heart attack! "Hey, um? Do you know anything about the kidnappings concerning Wolfpine?" She looked as if she saw a ghost. Her face turned pale and told me; 

"NO! I mean no! I haven't!" She turned back to her cheerful atmosphere as if she never said or expressed that. I looked at her weirdly, by her sudden outburst. "Well, if that's all I'll get going!" She cleared her throat. 

I picked up the fork at started stabbing at the bacon, it was sizzling, meaning it just been cooked. I ate it and the flavor burst in my mouth. I enjoy food way too much. I kept eating my food until all of it was gone. The grease stains on the plate and bits of pieces of what I ate was the only evidence.

I lifted from my seat, earning some funny looking expressions from people as I headed for the exit. 

I got in my car and sat down in the driver's seat. I searched for groceries and clothing stores. I found stores around me, turned the ignition on, following the same procedures on how to turn on a car. I went to go get clothes first, I didn't have many clothes to wear. The clothing store fit my budget, and it was close to my home!

|| Night time ||

I finished shopping and I am on the way home, I'm exhausted with everything that's been happening today. I think back to what happened at the eatery. That was really weird, well, at least I got some info on the town.

The light turned bright green under the moonlight. It flashed through the window, landing on my face. I pushed on the brakes to make my way home.

|| At home ||

I still felt those piercing stare right through me, I shivered, but I didn't really care. I got out of the car and made my way to the trunk. I unloaded some groceries from the back, then headed to my front door. I unlocked the door making a squeaky-type of sound. I looked at the nicely arranged apartment. I smiled thinking back that I did that. 

Even if it's a little bit, I'm still making progress. And no one can deny that fact. I made my way towards the kitchen, placing the groceries that I had in my hands.

I went to the trunk and followed the same procedures, except unlocking the door. Once that was finished, I did the same with the clothes, but instead of going to the kitchen, I headed towards my closet. And it didn't take long as I did with the groceries.

I sighed out of depletion and made my way towards the bathroom. I took a quick bath out of exhaustion and went to bed. 

I wonder, what was going on in this town? She looked spooked out of her life. I was curious, I guess you could say that curiosity killed the cat. I was interested, prying. I decided to go to the library tomorrow to find out some more.

But first came my job, my allowance isn't gonna last forever. I fell into a deep slumber, where no one could wake me, even if someone broke into the house.

|| 12:00 AM ||

I looked at my bedside clock, it read 12:00 AM. I could see the numbers clearly as it shined a bright red. I headed downstairs, my footsteps clearly audible. I thought I saw a shadow in the windows of my living room.

I only woke up because I was thirsty, so I headed for the kitchen. I picked up a glass cup and filled it with water. Not enough to make me go to the restroom later though. I finished it and went back to my room, again it was that eerie feeling. The feeling of someone's eyes planted on you.

I went to my bedsheets, desperate for any kind of protection. I closed my eyes and tried to sleep the feeling away. Maybe I'm just tired again, you should really not overdo it. I desperately said to myself, trying to get some sort of comfort and confirmation. 

I slept restless, not wanting ever to wake up again to that same creepy, eerie feeling.

~~~

|| CHAPTER 1: Welcome to Wolfpine: END ||

~~~


	2. How to read this work!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's how to read this work if you ever get confused!

Hello, Jennifer here! I wanted to address some issues you might have read this! So, Italic means thoughts, Bold means dialogue and I don't think I have any use for underline. See you in the other update! Also if you didn't notice I will be doing rough drafts for this story! Nyarah's stories so far are;

Domestic love.

Magic Academy.

My works are:

𝖄𝖔𝖚 𝖌𝖊𝖙 𝖉𝖎𝖘𝖙𝖗𝖆𝖈𝖙𝖊𝖉 𝖊𝖆𝖘𝖎𝖑𝖞~ ||Aizawa x Reader||

Snow can burn like fire.


	3. Wolves are fierce, wild, and out of control.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wolves are fierce, out of control. What happens if a ferocious, uncontrollable, brutal, wolf attacks you?

|| TW: MENTIONS OF ABUSE ||

|| Chapter 2: Wolves are fierce, wild, and out of control. ( COMMENCE ) ||

~~~

|| Kristen's POV || 

I woke up freezing, I did not want to get up. The cold wind seeped under the covers and touched my body. I shivered at the contact. I had to get up, I had to apply for a job. I lazily got up, groaned at the feeling. I went to my bedroom window. I struggled to open it as if something was restraining me from unlocking it.

I managed to open it, my view interrupted by white snow. I quivered at the cold, freezing air. I quickly closed it, to prevent it from getting more cold air inside. I went to my bathroom and hopped in the bathtub. I turned on the knob, the water gushing out.

It was steaming with the hot water, the mirror getting opaque again. I relaxed my nerves and thoroughly enjoyed my soak. When I was done I turned off the knob and headed for the sink. I turned on the faucet to wash my face. I quickly closed it once I was done. I took my hair tie off and began washing my hair.

I made sure to fully wash it. I dried it, in the results of my hair looking healthy. I went over to my bedroom with a towel around my upper body. The cold air brushed against my legs, making me tremble. I went to my closet and found myself wearing a suit.

I had to look professional to apply, or else they would fire me on the spot! I thought as I made my way to the kitchen. I fixed myself some bacon and eggs with some toast on the side, I ate them quickly, but not too fast so I wouldn't choke. Now I was ready to apply! I unlocked the front door and headed out.

Just when I felt those piercing eyes again, this time even more fearful. They felt they could cut me just using those eyes. Those eyes...

I was terrified of what might happen if I moved. Even if I took one step, it might cost me my life. I was waiting to move, I didn't want to risk it. I didn't move a limb, a muscle. I didn't know what to do. The piercing eyes stepped out of the shadows and faced me.

It was a wolf. An albino wolf. Its fur was snowy white, the eyes were a deep black, like an endless void. They seemed to have no shine on them, it was a little sad to see. I couldn't see my reflection in them, it was pure black as a night sky with no stars. 

The albino wolf was a decent size, it was already the size of my lower body. I looked at it fearfully. It looked hungry, yearning for food. It charged towards me, out of fear I screamed for assistance. Just right on time, a person had countered back towards the wolf and the albino had whined out of pain.

His appearance consisted of red hair and black clothes, I couldn't tell what he looked like from the front since his back was facing me. The wolf had gone away, leaving me alone with the courageous person. He turned to face me and said to me; "Are you okay? Are you hurt?" Asked the gallant person.

"Yes! Thank you so much for helping me! That was really daring of you to attack the wolf-like that!" I said with an obliged tone. "Oh, it was no problem! There's a lot of animals around the forest! I advise buying some self-defense tools." Replied the red-haired man. "Though I insist! I'll treat you to dinner!" I stated. I said that but had only little to no money left. 

He walked away and nodded, giving a quick wave before leaving. I waved back even if I didn't see him. I could get in my car safely now without being eaten. I turned on the engine and made my way. I already had a place chosen, and it went with my major. I had already printed out my resume and everything.

I was ready to start my life here at Wolfpine!

|| At the job interview ||

I was troubled but content too. I walked into the room where they did job interviews, it smelled like coffee. My legs were shaking when I got there, I was so nervous but I couldn't back down. I couldn't, I mustn't. 

The job I wanted was as a newswriter. I wanted to serve the latest news, from celebrities to musicians who are just starting.

I handed over my resume to the guys in the suits. One had black hair, he seemed just as nervous as I am. Maybe even more. The other one had brown hair, he seemed cheery and bright his whole atmosphere calmed my nerves. They were complete opposites of each other.

There are some interesting people at work. I hope I can get along with them! If I manage to qualify, that is. They asked me questions like any other job interview. They asked if I was experienced, qualified, etc. 

I said yes to all of those questions since I've worked before. I had to keep away from my parents somehow. 

They told me I had to wait three days to see if I got in or not. I waved a shaky goodbye to them. I opened the doors of the exit and stepped foot outside. The first I said when I got there was a long sigh as if I've been holding my breath this entire time.

I walked towards my car and thought about the brave man this morning. I should buy some self-defense tools. I quickly made a stopover to a store that had some things to protect me. My stomach grumbled at the right time. I forgot about lunch, I was gonna eat out again since I had already made food at home this morning.

I searched for the closest place I could have lunch. I forgot to ask the guys at the interview to see what's going on in this town, I slammed my hands down at the wheel in frustration. Nothing to get angry at, let's just ask the waiters at the restaurant. 

I found a restaurant called Tequila Mockingbird, I wondered where they'd get the name. I did a small drive there and got out of the car.

|| At the Tequila Mockingbird ||

I looked at the restaurant, it had black tinted windows. It had a pretty grim atmosphere, but even so, it drew me more towards the gloomy restaurant. I walked forwards towards the restaurant, captivated by its looks. 

I knew ever since I was a child, I was fascinated with horror events, I loved it. I'd watch horror movies at night with the lights off. If I could escape from my father...

......

"You weird bitch, what the fuck is wrong with you? Watching this and in the dark too. Get out right NOW!" He said bitterly, slapping me.

"STOP! PLEASE! STOP PULLING MY HAIR!" I winced in pain.

......

I stayed silent, as I faced the cement ground. I lifted my head, following with my thoughts consoling me, and headed for the front door. I opened it, revealing dim lights and a filled establishment. I looked like a kid in a candy store, I loved the atmosphere. It smelled delightful, the delicate fragrance filling up my nose. 

The smell in the air made my stomach grumble louder, though it was no match from the clatter of plates and people talking. The waiters noticed a brand new presence and walked over to me. "Hello! Welcome to the Tequila Mockingbird! Booth or table?" The cheerful waiter questioned. "Booth," I said nonchalantly. "Alright! Please follow me!" As she led me to the vacant booth.

"Alright! I'll leave you to decide your drink!" She exclaimed. Before she left, I had an inquiry to say. "Hey, do you know anything about the kidnappings involving Wolfpine?" I interrogated. Her face turned ghostly white just like the previous waiter. She didn't look the same though, and her cheery attitude was slightly degraded from the prior waiter.

Even though I felt like I was imagining things, people had stopped talking the moment I had said that, but then shortly they were whispering, then talking back to normal the next.

What a strange town...

"You're obviously new here, listen very carefully because I'm gonna say it once and only once okay?" She said with a serious tone. I moved my arms on the table, arms crossed and hands on the opposite arm. I shifted towards her direction and she whispered to me, "Don't repeat what happens, have no say in this, you can speak about it only three times before they get you." She said sedately, with a hint of fear. 

"Who-" Soon interrupted, "That will be all! I hope you enjoy your time here!" She exclaimed as she went back to her cheerful personality, masking the fear in her eyes. as she made her way, I thought I saw her legs tremble for a moment but blinked and saw her walking completely normal.

When she came back she acted as nothing happened. I decided on the drink lemonade, it's my favorite drink. (Author note: I like it too lol I manage to always spill my drinks every time I go to a restaurant)

What she said terrified me, confused me even more. I was a little excited to live in this town, I couldn't wait for the horror to come to real life. I've fantasized about it multiple times, that I've lost count. 

She came back, not shortly after, bringing my lemonade. I got my drink and sipped on the straw, the lemonade rising to my mouth. I tasted it and it was sweet. When I was done drinking my lemonade, there was always that lingering taste in my mouth. "Have you decided on what you were going to eat?" I shook my head no. "Take your time deciding!" She answered. 

I took the menu which contained a variety of food I could eat. I skimmed through the menu, looking for something to eat. I chose a steak, more specifically the Filet Mignon with a side of mashed potatoes. I was deep in my thoughts, still thinking how fascinating this town is. It heavily carries some kind of history, I was even more curious. 

I was willing to do anything to crack the case. And it was an irony I was a news writer.

I got my Filet Mignon with my side, watering at the heavenly sight before me. I wolfed down the food, not caring if people were staring. I was hungry and that's what mattered. I ate it, my stomach is now satisfied. I thanked the waiter and gave some extra tips for the information since it was enough for my deprivation of knowledge.

I went towards the car and headed home. I opened the front door, rushing to take a bath as soon as possible since I had an idea of where to get more information. I took my bath, changed clothes, and went back in my car. They never said I could get more information, as long as I don't speak about it, it's fine.

I searched for the town library using my phone again, greeted by the same virtual voice, I knew where to go.

|| At the library ||

I looked at the library, and they must've put all of their funds into this because, IT. WAS. HUGE. I've never seen anything like this before, more specifically, I've never seen a library like this. It had a dominating atmosphere. I went to the front doors of the library, compared to the whole building itself, the front doors look like a small pebble while the library was a boulder.

I opened the front doors, to be greeted with an overwhelming amount of books. I was absent-minded because of the tons of books there were. I was definitely gonna get some information from the tons of books here. 

I am definitely going to get some kind of information.

|| Chapter 2: Wolves are fierce, wild, and out of control. (END) ||

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 2095 words! Thank you for reading chapter 2! This chapter may be shorter from the last one, but I'll usually write 1500+ words in each chapter. Please leave any feedback if you have any! Thank you!


	4. No one is innocent. And no one will be.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's a little bit of Kristen's past, Would you like to know?

|| Chapter 3: No one is innocent. And no one will be. (COMMENCE) ||

|| TW: mentions of murd3r, bl00d, puk1ng, kn1f3s. ||

|| Kristen's POV ||

I found nothing. Nothing at all. There are no books on Wolfpine, I'm starting to doubt my own skills in finding things. Well, let's gather up the information we already know. 1. If we recall the kidnappings concerning Wolfpine 3 times, something will happen. 2. There's no record or books of Wolfpine. Like it never existed, wait...

Like it never existed? Now thinking about it, I did find this one book regarding a town called Edinburgh, it had the same history as the kidnappings of Wolfpine. Even when I searched up Wolfpine, the name Edinburgh showed up. I had to scroll down until I found something regarding "Wolfpine". Is it even Wolfpine? The real town name is probably Edinburgh. 

Even with my newly found accusations, I can't really prove if it's true. I am unsure if Wolfpine is Edinburgh, even if they share the same kind of kidnappings. Should I continue investigating what really is the truth about this town? It might get me killed. I didn't want to take the risk, 

But the newly found allegations made me more intrigued. Was I really going to debate my life on this? I mean, what do I got to lose? My toxic household? Money? I was a big risk-taker anyway, and I've- I- 

It's hard to say but I-

...

Nevermind, I really don't want to talk about it. But even brushing it away won't brush these feelings away. It makes me wanna throw up, retch in disgust and fear. My body started to shake and tremble as the thoughts of the traumatic scene filled my mind.

"You did this to me. You're not innocent. You will never be. You'll hold this crime to your heart until the day you die." 

The words chanting in my head haunted me, my legs gave out and collapsed on the ground. I put my arms on the ground, for some support to get up again but I just couldn't. I couldn't, I couldn't-

Just as I was about to have a mental breakdown, the guy that saved me that morning was trying to help me. My vision was slowly fading into darkness, his voice echoing away, screaming. "SOMEONE! HELP HER!" Were the last words I could comprehend. Man... The last thing I need is a ride to the hospital... Were my final thoughts before I blacked out.

|| At the hospital ||

I slowly began to regain conscience with the urge to vomit. The first thing I see when I wake up is a knife covered in blood, dark red cold blood. Someone was holding the knife, they looked young. She had short hair, I didn't recognize her until she turned to me. It was the younger version of me. I holding the knife that reeks of crime. The spine-chilling scene shook me to the core.

My face turned pale, white as snow. She moved to the side and there I saw my dad, my dad lying on the floor, cold red blood flowing beneath him. I could see the stab wounds, everything was so clear to me as if I was just witnessing this scene. His head was facing the ground, 

My heart was rapidly beating, I could hear it even if I wasn't touching my chest to feel it beating but as I saw the horrifying scene below me, I felt my heart sink to the bottom of my stomach. The cold air burned as they filled my lungs, I had a sorrow-filled expression written all over my face.

I screamed out, yelling, wanting to puke because of the sight. "This is what you did. You have to pay for it. Or maybe kill other people too?" The little me said. She walked towards me, begging her to stay back. She finally reached the hospital bed I was in and pointed the knife towards me. she positioned it under my chin, the surface of the knife sideways so it doesn't harm me.

"We did this. You and I murdered our father." She kept chanting those scornful words over and over again.

"NO! NO! NOOOOO! I DID IT FOR SELF DEFENSE! PLEASE BELIEVE ME!" I broke down, sobbing, trying to get her out of my head.

I opened my eyes, my body covered in a cold sweat. I gasped as I rose from what it seemed, my deep slumber. Everyone was looking at me with worried expressions, painted across their faces. 

"Hey, it's me, the guy from this morning, the one with the red hair? Are you ok?" After he explained who he was, I nodded my head yes. "Thank god." He stated. "You were out cold, with heavy breathing. It seemed you had a cold." He informed me. "I'm ok, thank you for attending me!" I exclaim. I realize I owe him more than I really do, with that thought, I state;

"I'll treat you to dinner today! I really owe you!" I told the generous man. He complied after what it seemed forever of him declining, and we agreed to make this dinner. The nurses had told everyone to get out of the room so they could talk with me. Everyone had to go, but to be honest it was only the people at the library who helped me.

After they left the room, the atmosphere suddenly changed, the room seemed eerie and dark. The nurses looked at my eyes, with a look that could make someone's legs tremble at any time. "You have been diagnosed with Psychosis and depression." The nurses sternly say. My face turned pale but looked at the ground.

I knew all of that already; This happened already, me passing out and seeing her. I just can't get her out of my head! I want to let her go! Let her free! But... I don't think it's possible. I was born in a toxic environment. My family consisted of me, my sister, mom, and dad. Our parents constantly neglected us, leaving us to do whatever. 

My dad abused us and harassed us every day. He would manipulate us into making us like him, he would take us out on Saturdays, where he would only act nice. My sister being young as she was, fell into his traps. Our mother neglected us, and that's the only thing she ever did. She hardly talks to us, but always was laughing with my dad. 

One day his body was found. By my sister. Everyone accused me of killing him, and they were right. I killed him, I was sick of it. Sick of him treating us like this. So I did my family a favor and killed him. His cold body with blood gushing out terrified me. But I was intrigued, I felt alive when I did it. I regret it though. When the tip of that blade I killed him with, reached him, I felt his soon cold blood splattered on me, it triggered something in me, it was pride.

The feeling of being alive amazed me. I stabbed him repeatedly, with no trace that he was alive. The moment I stopped, the moment the knife touched the floor, the moment it clattered until it laid flat on the ground, I had to force myself to look at the mess I created. I looked away, with a remorseful expression plastered all over me. 

|| Chapter 3: No one is innocent. And no one will be. (END) ||

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1249 words! Thank you a lot for reading this story! I know it's a bit shorter than the other chapters, but I'll write 3000 words tomorrow if I can! it might take a while but sorry for the slow updates!


End file.
